


They Say It's Your Birthday, We're Gonna Have A Good Time

by 1101emma



Series: Life Goes On [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves Being A Mom, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, No hate to luther, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, fuck reginald, she's the best mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101emma/pseuds/1101emma
Summary: Reginald and Pogo are gone on a trip leaving Grace alone with the kids. And it so happens to be their 10th birthdays.





	They Say It's Your Birthday, We're Gonna Have A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually excited for this series oof

It was the children's 10th birthday and Reginald and Pogo were off on some trip for something nobody asked about. And to be honest, nobody knew what to do. Reginald and Pogo were usually the ones to tell everyone what to do. So Grace stood up and decided that they would celebrate the kid's birthdays. 

 

"How do we celebrate the birthday's?" One wondered

Grace had everyone gather around in the kitchen so she could tell them that they were going to celebrate their birthdays. 

"Well, I heard that people eat cake and candy!" Four exclaimed

"That sounds pointless." Five scoffed with his arms folded in front of his chest

"It's supposed to be fun Five!" Three chimed in

"I du-d-don't even know what b-bur-b-irthdays are." Two confessed, shrugging

"I read in a book that birthdays are to celebrate when you were born." Six said, "I think."

"Exactly! And celebrations are supposed to be fun!" Four blithely said

"Since when do we do fun things?" Five inquired

"Since Pogo and dad are gone stupid," Four explained

"I am not stupid!" Five glared

Four shrugged with a playful smile on his face.

"S-s-s-so how do we celebrate m-m-m-mom?" Two questioned, walking over to Grace

"Well dear, to celebrate birthdays, you eat cake and have a good time."

"Ha! I was right!" Four cheered. Six looked over at him and chuckled. Four beamed back at him and flung his arm across Six's shoulder. 

"What do you say?" Grace asked with her usual smile

"I think it will b-b-b-be f-fu-un." Two mumbled, still next to Grace

"Yep! Me and Six are in!" Four smiled, ignoring Six's comment about it being 'Six and I'.

"Me too," Three joined

"Fine whatever." Five muttered trying to sound bored, but he was secretly excited about actually having fun. "As long as Seven's okay with it."

They all looked at Seven, and she seemed to shrink under all the attention. "Um-yeah-I-um-It'll be fun." 

Now they all turned their attention to One who looked apprehensive. "I don't know guys, we could get caught."

"Come on One!" Four whined

"One, we won't get caught. Dad and Pogo aren't here." Three reassured

One looked at everyone's desperate looks and sighed. "Okay, fine." He gave up.

The room erupted in cheers and Seven even gave him a smile. 

"Okay children, you can have free time until dinner's ready. I'll make your favorites." Grace smiled

The children all ran out of the room with huge grins except little Number Two who stayed behind and gave her a smile. 

"Thank you." He said not stuttering once

"You are very welcome Two." She replied

He then ran out of the kitchen, catching up to his siblings.

She sighed and began cooking. Reginald never said anything about not celebrating their birthdays. All he said to her was that he was leaving and that the children would need to continue their studies. She wasn't technically disobeying, they would just continue their studies tomorrow. 

An hour and a half later, Grace had made dinner. She called the children to the dining table and informed them to eat. She had a surprise for them after they ate their dinner. She had baked a cake for them. With icing and everything.

"Can we talk? Please," Four begged

"You know you can't talk at the table, silly." Grace lectured in a soft tone

Four sighed in defeat and slumped down in his chair earning an eye roll from Five.

"Why don't we eat somewhere else then?" Five challenged 

Grace stopped and looked through her coding. There wasn't anything that told her she couldn't do that. 

"We can do that," Grace answered

Five smirked in triumph and Four already had his plate in his hands, rushing towards the living area. 

"Party in the living room!" Four called out

Three was the next to move. She hastily grabbed her food and ran after Four. The rest followed. Grace smiled after them and walked towards the group. They had placed their plates on the table located in the room and sat on the floor. The children talked amongst themselves acting like their ages. 

The group finished up their meals after a while. They even decided that they were going to bring their dishes to the sink because their mom was being generous to them, so they wanted to return the favor. 

"I'll bring the dishes to the sink." Grace said, "You don't have to do that."

"It's okay mom. We want to help." Six insisted 

Grace could only smile even wider.

They all placed their dirty dishes in the sink and looked back at Grace so she could tell them what to do next.

"Now what?" Four asked

"Four, you said there was cake involved, so I made one," Grace answered

Everyone looked at her with eager expressions. 

"You made us cake?!" Four yelled

"Yes." 

"No w-wa-way!" Two breathed

Grace walked over to the oven and pulled out a cake. It was only in the oven to be kept warm. The cake was already frosted.

"We never had cake before." Seven whispered in disbelief

The others could only nod in agreement.

"Who would like a slice?" 

The room exploded in "me"'s. 

The night was full of laughter and enjoyment. Everyone was so happy and their problems seemed to disappear. One even put on a record on his record player. Grace knew the song as "I Think We're Alone Now".

The children danced to the songs on the record and ate the cake. Four was spinning Six in circles while they danced making the kids laugh at their antics. Two and One were still eating their slices of cake deciding to savor the sweet flavor. 

Three eventually brought down her nail polishes and Four demanded she did his nail. He even, somehow, got everyone to paint their nails. Grace knew she would have to take the nail polish off the boys because Reginald wouldn't take it well. But for now, he wasn't here. They bickered about what color would look best for Five. And decided that dark green would suit him best. Four said it brought out his eyes. Five simply rolled his hands and let them paint his nails. 

The night was filled with cake, dancing, jokes, and nail polish. 

At around 10 pm, Grace went to quickly clean the kitchen. When she came back, all the children were asleep. The record was playing a happy sounding song, but the volume was very low. Four was sprawled out on the couch with his head on Six's lap who was pushed against the arm of the couch. Five laid on the floor cuddling a pillow. Seven and Three were on the chair while Two and One were leaning against the couch Four and Six were on. 

Grace awed at the sight and desperately wished her children could be this happy all the time. She decided that she would let them sleep where they were and clean up the mess tomorrow.

The robot made her way up to her recharging station and looked at the paintings in front of her. She first looked at the elegant looking lady and wondered if she had children herself. Then, she looked at the scenery covering the other paintings, and for the first time, she didn't wish to be there. She was perfectly content with the scenery around her at this moment.

Grace knew this content she was feeling wouldn't last. Reginald would be back in two days and nobody would be happy anymore. Grace wanted to scoop up the children and leave him behind. She just wanted her children to be happy for once.

But today they were happy. And that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any ideas about the kids having an actual okay childhood, comment down below


End file.
